


Flight

by Maorii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorii/pseuds/Maorii
Summary: Right feelings for the wrong person





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing an original work

**S** arah had never really been religious, yet she followed her parents piously to church. She even attended the Sunday school after. In all her 16 years she had never once opposed her parents nor had she disgraced or disrespected them. By all accounts, she was a perfect saint. A well-spoken, well manner blue-eyed, blond-haired beautiful lady that was an heiress intended to inherit all of her daddy’s money and estate. A perfect daughter.

Sarah had never really liked parties but her seasons coming off age ball would become one of the biggest events recorded in Fairfield history until the start of the festival, years later. She spun and danced her way through crowds of men trying their best to woo her. Kept up appearances with her tight corset and painted smiles. Luther had been forced to attend the ball but was mesmerized from the moment his eyes fell on Sarah. He watched her flutter from person to person like a butterfly, soft and graceful. He asked her to a Waltz and then the Cakewalk, the Mazurka and finally the Cotillion and by the end of the night, he asked for her hand.

Sarah had never really liked fancy dresses nevertheless her wedding gown of satin and lace flowed as she walked down the aisle, holding onto her proud father’s arm, to her perfect brown-haired, brown-eyed fiancé. Her silk train held up by cherubs, led by flower girls dancing through waves of rose petals. There wasn’t a dry eye in the church as the match of angels took their vows.

Sarah had never really liked traveling yet she followed her perfect husband all the way to Wargrave. He built her a beautiful two-story house. She helped him start up his practice. Personally hung his sign ‘Luther Alexander. M.B.B.S.’ outside the gate. Hosted gatherings, paid visits, wrote letters, socialized. She made the transition from perfect daughter to perfect wife with the ease that was expected of her.

She had never really fallen in love. She never understood the swooning and the blushing. The heart-pounding nor the giggles. Yet one bright May morning amidst the twittering birds and busy market streets she found passion. She had been trying to find the perfect apples to stew and there from the corner of her eyes, she saw him, her perfect stranger. Just as she turned he slipped into the shadow. She saw him again when she was out to tea with her ‘friends’, he seemed to be buying some flowers from a nearby vendor, and yet again when she was out late one evening trying on dresses for the summer gathering.

Her whole body felt weightless as a wave of electricity shot through her. She dropped the outfit she had picked up and unconsciously trailed the man, through streets and alleyways, till she was altogether lost. She saw him enter what looked like an antique shop.  She followed him in and stepped into the world she didn’t even know existed. The smells and sights both confused and excited her. It was a party but not the kind she was used to. People, men, and women frantically moving together to the music. Lost in some distant memory. Drinks passed around for all. Bodies colliding in a dance her governess had never taught her. Synchronized but chaotic. The beat of the song pulsing to the pace of her heart’s rhythm. She started to move, like a puppet to the tune. Effortless. She felt hands on her body, people turning her, pushing her, touching her, she kept moving, and for the first time in her life, she felt free. When she finally stopped the sun had long since set. Winded and liberated she stepped outside to find her stranger waiting for her. He gave her the most charming smile as he offered her his arm. She accepted his help onto a waiting carriage and paused as he climbed in after her. She knew no fear, only anticipation. The ride back to town seemed to take forever but ended all too soon as she listened to his fascinating tales about mountains and seas, of distant lands and people she would never see. He stopped the carriage outside her house and she never questioned his knowledge. Yet as she stepped down, her heart filled with the most agonizing pain and her eyes filled up. He quickly brushed them away and assured her that he would come for her again. Finding strength in his promise she returned to her duties. Here began her nightly flights of freedom. As promised he came to pick her up and always dropped her back to her doorstep. And steadily yet surely Sarah lost her heart to this Devil.

Her outings became longer, and the times she wasn’t with him all she could do was think of him. Her husband tried more and more imaginative ways to catch her fancy, only to fail time and time again. He grew desperate and she grew distant. Then the dreams began. She would close her eyes and be instantly transported to His side. She took this as a reprieve, closing herself in a separate room. Spending the day wrapped in sleep, and the nights in his arms. Until she finally gave herself to Him completely, body and soul.

That night he did not come to pick her up as usual, and she never woke up from her daily sleep. Instead, she dreamt of him entering her window like a whisper. He slowly walked over to sit beside her. She felt unexplained happiness as he bent down to kiss her. Joy as he slowly slipped her dress off her. Lust as he carefully made his way down her body. Accomplishment as their bodies joined again and again. Her screams muffled into his shoulder, nails drawing deep lines down his back. Contentment as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness, but impenetrable emptiness as she woke the next morning knowing she would never see him again. Her hand slowly slipping down to hold her stomach, knowing he had left a part of himself behind with her. Eight months and twenty days later she gave birth to Sebastian, a beautiful black-haired, black-eyed boy.

Luther had tried everything he could, but in the end, he could do nothing but watch as his wife slipped further and further away from him. He held onto his wits as best as he could, honestly believing that it was a good thing when his wife became pregnant. He honestly thought that she would give birth to his child, that she would regain a sense of purpose, really supposed that they could go back to living their lives peacefully. Until the child was born. The moment he saw him, he knew it was not his. Something in him completely shattered as he watched his wife lovingly cuddle the baby boy. His vision started to blur and his mind lost its light, a darkness crept in and settled in his chest making it almost impossible to breathe. He threw himself into his work, trying to surpass himself, trying to erase the reality of his wife’s indiscretion. And the boy grew.

The boy grew steady and strong, and Luther slowly broke, but Sarah she blossomed. As each day passed Sebastian looked more and more like her Devil and she loved every moment of it. That was until he started to remind her of everything she had lost. And all at once she could no longer even look at him.........


End file.
